My Girlfriend a skull grunt
by TheNostalgicViva
Summary: Team skull a evil organization that steals pokemon and sell them for profit who would ever be friends with them? Well I got news for you I'm actually dating one and it's not as bad as it seems.


Chapter 1 A late Meet up

"She is late, Again" I sigh 'This is like the third time this month, why can't she just be on time for once, ohh yea because she said 'that's just how I row A' I mentally sigh 'well only one thing left to do.'

I pull out Rotom-Dex from my backpack and see that he is sleeping or that's what he wants me to think. "Hey Rotom I know you are awake that trick only work on me the first time, try and come up with something new." I started knowing how Rotom would not give up on till I expos his trick. Moment later I see Rotom open one of his eyes to see if I would bite but at last he saw that I wasn't amused to his trick.

Rotom then jump out of my hands and started to float in front of me with his back facing me, stretching his two hands (I really have no idea what those are) then turn around to face me "zzt what a wonderful morning we have here today! Ohh hey Andrew how are you in thizzt fine morning?" Rotom said with a big digital smile. I just smile and play along with him knowing too well that he was not going to drop the act any time soon "Morning Rotom I'm doing just fine, I was hoping that you could send a message for me?" at that point I knew I mess up because I could see Rotom face turn into a big grin if I ever seen one from a poke-dex.

"Ohh and who is this message you going to send to?" Rotom said in a teasing way "Is it for your mom? She would be worry about you. Or is it for Hau? So you guys can hang out. Or is it for" at this moment I knew he was just playing with me so I can get embarrassed…. And it was working " Your Girlfriend!?" Rotom said flying around me with me just sitting there accepting it.

After a good few minutes past a Rotom finally calm down from his teasing I finally responded "yes Rotom it is for my Girlfriend." I said trying to stay calm "I was hoping that you can send her a text and tell her that I'm waiting for her and the spot that we agree to meet up and see if she is on her way?" I told Rotom.

Rotom on the other hand was just looking at me with a big smile. I was a little confused why he was smiling. " Ohh you don't have to worry about the message Andrew." Rotom said to me. I was confused by this and told him "Why shouldn't I worry any.." I was talking but then I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and pull my head back. " Well if it isn't some cute trainer sitting all alone in the middle of a park. Most be my lucky day for me to find you here." The person covering my eyes said I could say that this person was a girl by the way she talk ,also by the way her hands felt. "So now that I have you now how about you let me take your pokemon and I'll be on my way." She said Getting close to Andrew ear and whisper the next thing she said to him " Or I can just take you instead."

All the while Andrew did his best not to blush at what the girl was saying to him but in the end it fail. Not knowing what to say next the girl took both of her hands off Andrew eyes so he can see the person responsible for his blushing. In front off Andrew stood a Girl with dark pink eyes, dark pink hair and a black baseball cap, the girl also had black eyeliner. Andrew look up at her and couldn't help but blush more seeing the girl right in front of him.

Waiting for a response the girl smirk at how the boy in front of her had a face so red that it can easily be seen miles away. "Yo A are you just gonna sit here and blush or are we going to go somewhere?" the girl said now started to walk away from Andrew.

Andrew soon realized that the girl started walking away and soon got up and chase after her 'sigh Here we go again' Andrew tough to himself trying to keep up with the girl. As soon as he reach her, he started to walk next to her and told her "Your late as always, what took you so long we agree that we would meet up here at 10 not 10:46?" The girl on the other hand just look at him and smile "Well if you wanna know what took me so long is that I was chasing after I wild Formantis but the little devil got away after a long chase so I just let him go." The girl said with confident in her "You got lost on the way didn't you?" Andrew said know that she was lying. The girl just look down at the group and sigh "Yea, but how did you know?" Said the girl wondering how he knew "easy, One we are in Ula'Ula Island and Formantis are only found in Akala Island. Second is that I know you to well Briana so it's easy for me to know when you lie." Andrew stated.

Briana was now looking down she really couldn't find away to lie to Andrew and each time she did he always found away to break the lie. Andrew saw that Briana was looking down he then walk in front of her and took her hand this cause Briana to look up at him "Hey I don't care if your late I only care that you are alright just like you told me 'That's just how you row right?.'" Andrew said letting Briana know that he wasn't upset or mad at her.

Briana just look at him and put her hat down so he couldn't see her face and just smile knowing that he was the best. She soon smirked and look up at him again " Awwww A ,you aways have to be the nice guy and say all those nice things. How sweet." Briana said in a teasing way trying to get him to blush while pinching his cheeks. "Any way let's go we still got the whole day to enjoy and we are wasting time just standing around!" Brianna said while taking Andrew hand and dragging him to the city.

'sigh, after one week of being with her I still can't understand why she does that, then again this whole thing is already mess up with me taking on the trials and her being a Member of Team Skull. But hey after that day I meet her I already knew that with me dating her, it was going to be a adventure that I was going to enjoy'

Hey Guys hope you enjoy this new story I got let just say after playing Pokemon Moon I started to like Team Skull, and with that it gave the idea of making the Male protagonist of Moon and making him in a relationship with a team skull grunt.

To be honest I got the inspiration of it by reading a Manga of the same plot of dating a team magma grunt which I really like and you should go and read it. Any way hope you enjoy and I'll see you next time

P.S OMG it happen XYZ episode 47 Was wow


End file.
